


The Awakening

by Unicorn_Arcane



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Empaths, F/F, M/M, Mages, Other, Protective Sans, Spirit animal?, Will add more tags as I go, anger issues, cursing, magic using, mentions of gang and criminal activity, special abilities depending on who you are, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 20:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicorn_Arcane/pseuds/Unicorn_Arcane
Summary: Since the barrier broke and the monsters set free, a few select humans quickly realize monsters were not the only things released. Something was slowly awakening from within, and not knowing exactly what was going on, you decide to act on instinct and abandon everything you ever knew. You find yourself alone in a great, and nearly abandoned city where crime rates have skyrocketed.Your goal is to try and figure out what your purpose is, and why your soul dragged you all the way to the city of monsters. All the while trying to keep a beast of great power under control and quiet. Can you snuff out the beast in your soul? Or will is consume you?





	The Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> 'this means the beast is talking to you in your head'  
> "someone speaking normally"
> 
> Pretty straight forward, have fun!

They hung up on you. You realized that after five seconds of *BEEEP*. You sat there for a moment your mouth open hanging on your last word, what else did you expect when you can't string a few coherent sentences over the god damn phone?  
You punched the end call with your thumb, ending its head aching dial tone. You were too angry to notice the damage you have done to your nails from your absentminded gnawing.

  
You'd expect them to be desperate for workers here, with all that had happened...  
Eyes burning and breathing unevenly you mentally checked 'Rubber's Burgers' off the list of possible jobs. The list of places to never show your incompetent face again… It had a weird name anyway.

  
This was the seventh time you tried to get a job here in this stupid city. At this point you did not have the energy to continue, you'd break down for sure if you were turned away again.

  
You couldn't believe how hard it was to just talk. To a stranger. Who you can't see. It’s not your fault phones are unnatural and weird.  
You literally could not talk, you'd just... blubber and stutter, no wonder they hung up on you.

  
A pricking sensation began under your skin as if you were poisoned, it was hard to breathe. It's your fault, you can't just scrounge up some courage and some ability to speak loud and clear through a phone.

  
You know how to talk, perfectly well, why was it so hard now?  
Your breathing became ragged and you scolded yourself, you had to get a grip and stop being so useless.  
"No big deal," you wavered when trying to calm yourself. "No big..." breathe, you're fine. It'll take a bit to get a job and it's okay "You can do this."  
Your muscles reluctantly relax, setting free a few globs of frustrated tears you slump into your lumpy couch.

  
You had to ignore the faint murmurs coming from the depths of your memory, telling you are weak for being so fragile. But you pay no mind. Not really.  
Instead, you turn your focus to your apartment. It was small, cluttered, but most of all, lonely, and unfamiliar.  
It's been this way since you alienated yourself from your family.

  
They weren't too happy hearing of your sudden 'disinterest' in the Music industry, it was your career, and you were approached by many eager people who wanted to buy your time. So it wasn't just your family who created an uproar after you just quit.  
You could say that was your first job... Your only job.  
You picked at the lint off your old college jacket, taking in the seconds as you can manage.  
You came to the conclusion that even though you had a dozen or so more calls to make, you needed fresh air.  
Unsure of where to go, you ended up wandering the streets after washing up to looking presentable. This city you recently resided in was huge, it used to be booming with business. Now though, it was an empty shell of what it used to be.  
You gazed at the hauntingly empty apartment building you just walked out of. You didn't think anyone lived there anymore, it looked like to be a small independent business it seemed. The owners weren't there, well no one was, so you just made it yours for the time being, no one could stop you, though you are unsure what you are doing is really legal...

  
You guessed, a lot of people didn't fancy the idea of monsters and were afraid enough to just drop everything and run the other direction.  
In turn, business's failed and companies claimed bankrupt.  
But as soon as the monsters were allowed to make a living here, it's been slowly healing.  
Empty positions being taken up by monsters and the people who weren't lead on by fear.  
Moving here was a must, and also convenient, the people you once cared for, they wouldn’t dare venture here.  
They feared monsters and that was your wall and distance from all you once knew.  
You'd say you miss them, but no you are guilty of being apathetic.  
Getting away from family wasn't the only reason for his abrupt departure.  
When the barrier broke, it's like something inside you broke as well, and it unleashed a terrifying monster that you didn't know you had inside you until that moment. And that isn't a metaphor.

  
At that moment you knew you had to leave.  
The slithering, terrifying presence seemed to invade your mind, it spoke to you and gave “helpful” advice on how to act in front the people around you to get a certain outcome. It started to dictate your life, and it started opening more doors to hidden abilities you’d rather not deal with.  
You were all too painfully aware of everything. You heard people's thoughts and you especially heard them loud and clear when directed at you. They weren't approving, and you knew that no matter how well you think you did, disappointment and "you could do better" will accompany each success from your family.  
And those who weren’t in your family? Most saw you as a pompous stick up his ass kind of guy. They were all idiots.  
You couldn't stop the flow of information then, you couldn’t stop just 'knowing’ things after that.

  
You knew that wasn't the life you wanted. Being dictated by this, the snake was not in your agenda of becoming a well known famous musician.  
The monster inside of you, whispering knowledge through its fangs and piercing eyes.  
You knew this monster was you. At least a part of you. And that was terrifying.  
You locked it away as soon as you knew how. Its power was too much of a responsibility to bear at such a time.  
You told yourself you would release it from its mental prison once you left and settled in here.

  
You lied.

  
The winged snaked was seething in rage.  
You can see it now, in your mind's eye, it knew that you already knew that it wouldn't be long until it broke free again, and it wouldn't be pleasant.  
You'd be an idiot to think you were the only one to experience this.

You needed answers, on how to carefully control this. How to get back to normal.  
Sure, yes you could figure it out on your own, you've done that sorta thing before, you were too prideful to get any help in most all cases in your life. You hated asking for help, and despite popular belief, it was because you hated wasting people's time, and you hated being an inconvenience.  
Alone, you didn't have the pressures of somebody else waiting for you to get those simple notes on the page right. It was relieving being alone, but also sad.  
Shaking your head of those memories you took notice of the sun's final shreds of light retracting over the horizon.  
This whole situation was bigger than yourself, and you knew too well that it was very dangerous if not handled with practiced hands.  
That's why you moved here so suddenly, if this power was awoken by the releasing of the monsters, they must know how to control it.  
You stopped your steps to focus.

  
You were aware.  
All of them, they were just like you, lost and confused and some not so much. In your mind's eye, you saw their souls, the colors and their inner monsters whispering to them just like your own. They are here for the reasons you are too, whether they realized it or not. It seems almost instinctual that they flock here, the tugging in your soul was not just your own.

  
You found a strange sort of comfort in that. You were not alone...  
Your ear twitched in response to a sudden sound right behind you.  
You were not alone.

  
Fear pulsed through you, your limbs stiffening, you felt like one of those goats you saw once where they'd be so scared they'd turn stiff and unmovable.  
How could you be so stupid? Yes, this city is somewhat devoid of humans.  
But the ones who stayed were either criminals or people who were well adjusted.  
You remember reading a local newspaper article written by a news crew that refused to die after the fall of the barrier, you remember headlines like "Crime rates through the roof".

  
You skimmed through it, you should've been more concerned.  
You should've stayed inside to get a job.  
You should've-  
Someone was walking towards you, big heavy metallic steps.  
Could you fight them?  
You were pretty lanky and small for a guy. You'd be pummeled. Or worse.  
The snake screamed at you.  
It told you to get ahold of yourself.  
The footsteps slowed as it closed the distance.  
Focus the snake whispered, and you did.  
Honing in your senses you gave yourself one goal.  
Run.

  
Run as fast and as far as you can and lose this possible criminal.  
The snake screamed at you in aggravation, saying this wasn't the right course of action at all!  
You ignored it, your still body springing to life startling whoever was behind you.  
You ran at least a few meters before you heard in a deep menacing voice "STOP! In the name of the law!" It almost garbled you couldn't detect whether they were female or male.

  
In a split moment you questioned if you should slow down, you were about to when the seemingly all-knowing snake hissed a desperate "Yes!"  
You decided to keep running.  
The snake screamed at you for your pettiness.  
Fuck you snake.

…

Fuck me...  
You groaned and pulled at your hair. Your body was now sliding down the rough cold walls of your prison cell. Or… jail cell? Wasn't there a difference?  
Anyway, you're here for holding. Apparently, this fish bitch has suspicions that you might be a part of this… big scam thing that's going with… like… a gang or something…  
You groaned and the snake seemed smug. Hissing about how maybe you should've listened to it after all.  
"Yeah whatever, you stupid snake. This is all your fault." You muttered bitterly. You vaguely acknowledged that you were now speaking to yourself.  
The sound of pen on paper paused from the other side of the cell. "You say something punk?" The officer's strikingly red hair swished to the side, her one yellow eye studying you in an almost disdained manner.

  
You glared back over your arms and knees, "No, fuck off!" This was also her fault, she didn't need to chase you! Scare the living pants off you! What was her problem anyway? Chasing random strangers! Geez!

  
The snake was happy to remind you of the recent spike in criminal activity.  
You heard her growl, "You keep talking like that and we just might have to extend your stay." She stretched a toothy grin when you paled. You said nothing. Only glared.

She continued to work on her stupid papers. You heard the snake make a remark ‘if you hadn't tried to fight back and insult her all the way to the station, maybe we wouldn’t be in this situation. Learn to keep your mouth shut.’

“FUCK. YOU!” You kicked out in anger, fuck this, fuck that! You were just so angry to the point your vision turned Absolute ruby red. How dare this piece of shit to tell you how to fu-

“Excuse me?” You heard a slam and saw the captain stand up, turn and grab the bars, her one yellow eye ablaze with such fury it almost snuffed out your own. You heard the steel bars creek under her grasp. “That’s it. I’m assigning you the worst possible punishment I, as a captain can give to such a ----” She growled refraining from saying anything vulgar while wearing her badge. “Augh! “ She exclaimed throwing her hands in the air.

“Prison?” You asked. You felt your throat tighten. Your anger finally mellowing out, the thought of being locked up immediately after moving here. No one could help you, no one knows you’re here, no one you know will even be willing to step a hundred miles near this city full of monsters!

“NO!” She shouted at you. “You didn’t even do anything wrong technically!” She huffed, combing her frazzled hair back, as a way to calm herself. She went to the desk again and start writing on a new paper. “I will be assigning an officer to you, he will follow you everywhere you go except for inside your home unless invited. But any public place he will be there to guard and make sure you don't get into any trouble or do anything suspicious. He will directly report to me if so, or detain you if necessary.” She rattled on, and you became pale. You can practically hear her smirk when you let out a whine. “Usually… It’s only for a week. But I think you’re a special case, and I’ll extend it to six.” You hear her chuckle. It was an evil chuckle you were sure of it.

“You can’t just do that!! That’s a whole month!” You grab at your hair and panic.

“Oh? Is there something you're planning in a month? Some gang related something? Good! I guess then we’ll have reason to arrest you for real!” She sounded almost too happy when she cackled.

The snake mentions to you that she knows you’re not a part of any gang or even a bad citizen, she was doing this because she has some level of spite towards you. ‘For some odd reason! I couldn’t fathom what could make her so spiteful towards you!.’ You growl. Of course.

And in about five minutes she looked at the clock and set down her pencil. “Your assigned officer will be here in the morning to finish your paperwork, and let you go.” She looked at you smugly. “And I am going to a nice warm cozy bed, with my nice warm cozy girlfriend!” She cackled again and walked right out shutting off the light leaving you in a pitch black room.

You were not okay with the dark. It was cold, you were getting cramps on your butt for sitting on a hard floor too long, and you had to pee. Really bad. Also, you were hungry.

‘Yeah keep listing off all the things that make you uncomfortable princess, that’ll definitely help you sleep away the night.’ You tsked.

“There’s a bed somewhere around here…” You were sure if you could just find it, you tried getting up and using your hands to navigate the cold dirty floor.

-BANG-

“FUCK” You hit your head on something, ‘It was the toilet.’. “Great, I guess I'll just sleep on the floor then…” you plopped on the ground in defeat. You don’t even care anymore. You tried, you fail. End of that you guess.

‘At least I won't be the one regretting sleeping on the floor in the morning.’

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, the next chapter will be out soon! Maybe in a couple days, after Tuesday.


End file.
